Future Fashion Abomination in Training
by neropanchi
Summary: Third Year! Lucius. Divination. Ugly Clothes. Yep.


Title: Future Fashion Abomination in Training

Description: When Lucius Malfoy sees his future in Divination class, things… happen.

Year: Third Year.

Prompts: (Phrase) Return the Favor. (Color) Bronze. (Word) Endurance.

Author's Note: ._. Let's pray for all the children who are in dire need of the fashion police.

* * *

Did Lucius Malfoy think electives were a waste of time? Of course he did. When he saw the list of the courses he had to choose from, he almost gave himself a heart attack. As he scanned down the dreaded list, he found each of the elective classes getting more and more intolerable. Was this even legal? Study of Ancient Ruins? What did that even mean, and when was he ever going to need that sort of knowledge when he would be an adult? Lucius was definitely not planning on making a living tromping around old ruins like some horribly over-worked Curse-Breaker wallowing in the dirt on their hands and knees looking for treasure. No, thank you.

The worst insult to his upbringing, however, had been the Muggle Studies course. Why in the world would he want to EVER take a course like that? What did Muggles even study? Probably something stupid like "English". They could barely piece together a coherent sentence, anyway. It would make sense that a Muggle would need to take an English course.

Lucius decided to take his chances with the two classes that would be the least likely to cause his early death. That left Divination and Arithmancy.

Divination, when he thought about it later, was exactly where he was at the exact moment that everything had gone completely and utterly pear-shaped.

Lucius stared into the face of the witch that had somehow gained the position as the Divination professor. He honestly wasn't sure how she had proven herself for the position, but he doubted it was skill. She had lacked the grace any normal wizard should have and her voice was never above a whisper. Her bronze, bloodshot eyes were not attractive in the least. Which was a shame to Lucius because she had nothing else going for her. She held out her hands in front of her like feelers, testing the air as though she might run into something at any second. Judging by how much she couldn't see in the normal sense, he had no doubt that she was holding her hands out in the case she slammed into something. Her hair was brighter than the horrid yellow that the Hufflepuffs proudly represented and she had lipstick on her teeth. She was disturbing on so many levels.

"May I use you as an example, my boy?"

"I don't th—"

The professor grabbed his slender, bony hands and stared at the crystal ball between them. He barely had time to register that she had his hand in her strangely overpowering grip. Her movement had been so fast, that he hadn't even realised he was standing beside her until he was. She gave him a wrinkled smile. He didn't return the favor.

"Professor, I'm sure that this isn't necessary-."

"Shh, child," she said, placating him with that unnerving, gravelly voice that did not belong to the rest of her. "Look into the ball. See your future, if only for a split second."

Lucius fidgeted, uncomfortable. He was close to the limit of his endurance. Should he? Lucius was always one to respect his elders and obey their commands (as it was the proper thing to do,) but, surely, he could make an exception in this particular case. He found Divination to be a complete waste of time and effort. To make matters worse, his professor's hands were just a little too warm and sweaty to set him at anything close to ease. In the end, he decided that he was a Malfoy above everything. Malfoys were always respectful and showed manners to their elders, and he wasn't going to sully his family's reputation over something as stupid as refusing to look into a bloody crystal ball when his professor asked him to. Lucius did as she'd asked, his lip curled upward into a show of his disdain.

'Nothing is happening,' he wanted to say. It was still just a crystal ball. There were no swirls inside it. There was no colour. There was nothing but his reflection in the clear surface. But just as he was about to give up and make an equally disgusted scoffing noise, the sphere started to glow a slight purple. He found himself leaning closer, suddenly eager to see how luxurious and dazzling his future was. The hazy fog suddenly turned clear and Lucius could make out the clearly defined shape of an older Lucius Malfoy.

He seemed to be in the Malfoy Manor, but the building held a certain disturbing aura. The older Malfoy was seen walking side by side with another man, whom present-day Lucius was not familiar with. He was sure he'd remember someone with such a crooked nose. The men paused in front of something hazy before kneeling.

"I have returned, my Lord," future-Lucius said, as if he were conversing with the Present Lucius.

"Ah, wonderful. Wonderful. It is all according to plan, my loyal Death Eaters."

The mist swirled violently, obscuring whatever else could have been gleaned from the tantalizing glimpse into the future. It was just another crystal ball once again.

No. That couldn't be it! There was no way that he… that he… that he would wear such a disgustingly drab outfit and call anyone 'Lord'! And was his hairline receding? That was ridiculous! He made sure his hair was always in pristine shape. He was sure that stupid crystal ball was broken or defective in some way. Why would he ever wear such hideous black robes? They did nothing for his figure. They did nothing to complement or accentuate his eyes. They did nothing but make him look… sinfully plain. His skin had been unnaturally pale, losing the hard-won, perfectly bronze complexion that many would die for. There was no way he would let himself descend into pale, clammy looking drab...whatever that was. It was too horrific to even describe.

He looked like one of those potion-addicted 6th years. Lucius felt himself shiver. Merlin's balls, he was a future fashion abomination in training.

Lucius felt his eyelid twitching as he contemplated the horrific vision that had been "gifted" to him..

"Well done, my boy," his professor cooed. "That was a very vivid vision. I could tell by how the energy flared inside. Can you share with the class what you saw?"

Lucius stiffened. "A nightmare," he answered coldly. "I will never let it happen."

He took his seat once more, ignoring the eyes upon him. It was at that exact moment that Lucius Malfoy swore to himself that he would control his future, and it would start with his future-self's horrible fashion sense. There was no way he was going to be caught dead wearing shapeless black robes. Ever.


End file.
